Transformation
Transformations (often referred to as forms) are special abilities each race has. They normally alter one's Player Stats. Each race usually comes with its own exclusive transformation to their race. For more details on the forms, please see the race's page under the section: Transformations Amongst these transformations, each race has its fair share of hidden buffs (see specific race for details), and no race shares any forms with the exception of Ultra Instinct "Omen", Mastered Ultra Instinct, and God of Destruction. All Transformations (By Level) * 'Best form for non-prestiged players of the race '** 'Best form for prestiged players of the race '*** Best form stats-wise All Transformations (Weakest to Strongest) * 'Best form for non-prestiged players of the race '** 'Best form for prestiged players of the race '*** Best form stats-wise All Transformations (By Cost) * 'Best form for non-prestiged players of the race '** 'Best form for prestiged players of the race '*** Best form stats-wise All Transformations (By Level and Prestige) * 'Best form for non-prestiged players of the race '** 'Best form for prestiged players of the race '*** Best form stats-wise All Transformations (By Level and Race) * 'Best form for non-prestiged players of the race '** 'Best form for prestiged players of the race '*** Best form stats-wise Trivia * There are a total of 49 unlockable transformations in this game: ** Saiyans have the most with 11 forms ** Humans have the second most with 8 forms *** Although kaioken is refered as a tequice in the anime ** Jirens, Friezas, Majins, and Namekians all have 7 forms ** Androids only have 1 form *** Including Ultra Instinct "Omen", Mastered Ultra Instinct, and God of Destruction, each race has an additional 3 forms: * Power Boost is the cheapest form costing 2,000 zeni while Mastered Ultra Instinct costs 1,500,000 zeni because it requires Ultra Instinct "Omen", which sets the player back another 300,000 zeni. On it's own, it still costs 1,200,000 zeni. ** While God of Destruction is free, unless you can solo a True Tournament of Power with no transformations, moves (other than the ones that cost Robux), Assist Characters or any beans (or a team of others who meet the same criteria), then Power Boost is more expensive. * Character Specific: ** Human: *** Kaioken x100 is 100 stats stronger than Dark Human, for 8x cheaper...only downside is the health drain. *** Kaioken is the earliest form that can be unlocked *** Mystic is the earliest human form to give defense *** If you decide to skip Mystic Kaioken, the gap between Mystic and Kaioken x100 is 160 levels and Mystic isn't really that strong. ** Frieza: *** Golden Cooler was once an option for Humans *** Golden Cooler offers same ki damage as kaioken x100 but with less everything else and no ki drain for 8x the cost *** Advantaged against a Jiren player *** The only race to have multiple forms change their body color or increase their size ** Saiyan: *** Only race with forms that is stronger and equal to the two Ultra Instincts (SSJ4 stats > UI stats = SSJBx10 stats=SSJBE stats) *** Blue Kaioken health drain is nothing compared to its kaioken x100 counterpart *** Best forms stats-wise *** Claims 3rd (SSJB x10), 2nd (SSJBE), and best forms (SSJ4) out of all the race exclusive forms stats-wise *** Earliest prestige race (LSSJ Level 150) ** Jiren: *** Before the nerfs, Jiren's Despair was as strong as a Saiyan's SSJ4. Now claims 4th best form out of all the race exclusive forms stats-wise *** While Despair is as strong as the Ultra Instincts, the ki defense nerf separates the two *** 2/6 forms are not affected by the Jiren ki resistance nerf, Emotion and Half Emotion **** Ultra Instinct "Omen", Mastered Ultra Instinct, and God of Destruction don't apply to the ki resistance nerf *** Ironic how they can die easier to one of their iconic moves as a race, Power Impact ** Majin: *** Power Boost is the cheapest form in the game *** The only race to have a 135 level gap between their first and second form *** The only race to have a form that's cost is not a multiple of 2, 5, or 10 (Purification: 9,999 zeni) *** The only race to have a new form (Dark Human) be based on their form (Dark Majin) ** Namekian: *** Their best form (White Namekian) is 20 stats weaker than kaioken x100, yet because there is no health drain, it's practically better than kaioken x100 *** The only race to have their eye color changed when they transform (excluding Majins' Unstable) *** Stats-wise, their best form falls 6th into the best form ** Android: *** Only race with no forms (minus direct current) **** They make up for this by gaining 1 stat point everywhere every level